Moving Forward
by AiLing
Summary: 2 weeks after Omelia make up and Amelia returns home- Owen follows Amelia to LA to visit her first baby's grave. Featuring the LA gang :)


**Moving Forward**

 **In this fic, it would be 2 weeks after Omelia made up. Owen follows Amelia to LA to visit her first baby's grave.**

 **For the sake of this fic:**

 **a) Amelia had returned home and made up with Owen 2 weeks before this fic**

 **b) They didn't receive any news about Megan in this fic, and the fire didn't occur.  
**

* * *

Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the aircraft he was boarding landed. His heart was thumping fast. Although he tried not to show it, he was nervous about meeting Amelia's LA gang. Although Amelia frequently told him about her LA friends, and he had joined in their FaceTime chats a couple of times, this was the first time he was meeting them face to face. He knew that they meant a lot to Amelia, and were her family when she was working in LA. He was glad that she had found a place where she belonged before she met him. He had heard only good things about this group and couldn't wait to meet them. At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what impression would he be making on them. What if they didn't like him? He didn't want to let Amelia down. If Amelia's friends liked him, she would be happy, and her being happy would make him happy too.

He didn't know how he got himself into this situation in the first place. A couple of weeks ago, after Amelia finally returned home, both of them poured their heart and soul out to each other. Amelia finally told him everything about her unicorn baby- from the moment she found out she was carrying an anencephalic baby, her decision to carry on with the pregnancy, the painful birth, and holding him in her arms, admiring how precious he was. She also told him how her heart broke into pieces when Addison and Jake had to take him away from her when he developed respiratory distress.

She then told him that it would be the 5th year anniversary of his death in 2 weeks, and that she had never visited his grave ever since she left LA. She invited him to follow her to LA to visit her baby's grave and he gladly accepted.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a warm hand gently covering his. Amelia had noticed his furrowed eyebrows, which indicated that he was deep in concentration thinking about something. She could sense that he was anxious about the prospect of meeting her friends.

She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture and gave him a reassuring smile.

' They're going to like you.' she convinced, feeling amused that he would be so nervous about meeting her friends. She found his desire to make a good first impression on her friends endearing.

' How do you know that?' Owen asked.

' Because I know them. And I know you. You'll all get along just fine.' Amelia answered smiling, giving Owen a gentle pat on the thigh. Owen's eyebrows furrowed further.

' Ok, seriously though- they've heard only good things about you.' Amelia said earnestly. ' I spoke to Addison on the phone yesterday and she said that she couldn't wait to meet you. Just relax, Owen, It'll be fine. You just need to be yourself , ok? They'll all love you for who you are, trust me.'

' Ok, if you say so.' Owen surrendered.

' I'll make sure they do.' Amelia promised, winking at him.

15 minutes later, Owen was pushing their luggage on a trolley and following Amelia out to the waiting area.

He noticed a couple whom he recognized as Addison and Jake waving at them. Standing beside the couple was a boy looking to be about 5 years old.

Amelia rushed up to Addison and both women embraced in a big hug obviously so glad to see each other.

Jake extended his hands to Owen and Owen accepted the handshake awkwardly.

' Hey, so you must be Owen Hunt.' said Jake, smiling. ' According to Addison, Amelia has only good things to say about you.'

' And you must be Jake.' said Owen. ' According to Amelia, Addison has only good things to say about you.'

' And…you must be the amazing Owen Hunt.' Addison greeted as both ginger hairs shook hands. ' You know, Amelia boasts to me regularly about how you're the best husband ever.'

' Addison.' Amelia chided, blushing.

' I'm just speaking the truth. Remember how you gushed to me about him just yesterday- about how he readily agreed to take leave to follow you here?' said Addison unapologetically as Amelia shrugged in defeat. Those were her exact words during their conversation the day before.

' Hey Henry.' Amelia greeted as she bent down to shake the boy's hands. ' Gosh you're such a big boy already! You've grown up so much from when I last saw you in person.'

' Hey auntie Amelia! I'm 5 already.' said Henry grinning, showing all 5 fingers of his right hand. Although Amelia had never seen him in person since she left LA, she had regular FaceTime sessions with Addison and Henry which led to Henry recognizing her.

' Oh yes you are! ' Amelia hugged him. ' Henry, this is Uncle Owen. Say hi to him?'

' Hi Uncle Owen.' Henry greeted shyly as he shook Owen's hand politely.

' Hey Henry.' Owen spoke to the boy in the gentle voice he reserved only for children. ' He's such a polite boy.' Owen complimented as he looked up at Henry's parents.

' Well, he behaves differently at home.' Addison chuckled.

' Mommy - uncle Owen also has red hair like you.' Henry pointed out.

' Why yes, which makes both of us cool, right Hunt?' Addison answered as the other adults burst out laughing.

' We'll drop off your belongings at our house first, then we'll proceed to Flinders.' Jake suggested . ' Cooper, Charlotte and their kids are already on their way there. Violet couldn't make it- Lucas is down with the flu. But she wants meet up with you both tomorrow. Sam and Naomi are on vacation with Olivia and Michael, and Sheldon is in the Carribbean again for God knows how long.' he added.

The car ride was a pleasant one, with Addison, Jake and Henry getting to know Owen better.

* * *

As Owen, Amelia, Jake, Addison and Henry entered the restaurant- Charlotte, Cooper and their kids were already seated.

Henry immediately ran over to the table and took a seat beside Mason. Although there was a 7 year age gap between them, they both shared a special bond and were close buddies.

Amelia's heart leapt upon seeing Charlotte. Although they communicated regularly via FaceTime and WhatsApp, it just wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. Oh how she missed her Junkie BFF!

Both women shared a warm hug.

' I've missed you so much, Charlotte.' Amelia whispered.

' I've missed you too, Junkie BFF.' Charlotte whispered back as both women chuckled.

Meanwhile, Addison and Jake introduced Owen to Cooper and the two men shook hands.

' Charlotte- this is Owen.' Amelia introduced her friend to her husband.

' Owen Hunt. Glad to finally meet you in person.' said Charlotte in her southern drawl as she shook Owen's hand. ' I've heard only amazing things about you.' she added.

' Same here.' Owen replied, blushing slightly.

' And these are my children - Mason, Georgia, Caroline and Rachel.' added Charlotte, pointing to each one of them.

' Hi uncle Owen.' Mason greeted him with a cheeky grin.

' Hi aunt Amelia.' he greeted her, still grinning.

' Oh wow- you've grown up so much! Look at you!' Amelia exclaimed in amazement. The last time she had seen him in person, he was only 8 years old. Now 5 years later, he had grown into a tall teenager.

'And you all too' said Amelia as she looked at the triplets affectionately. They were all just babies when she had left LA and they were now little girls. Where had time gone?

The girls took turns shaking Owen's hands shyly before Amelia hugged each one of them.

' Should we start ordering?' Cooper suggested.

' So, Hunt.' said Charlotte as soon as everyone has placed their orders. ' Tell me more about yourself. I heard that you've served in the army before?'

' Yes, for 7 years.' Owen answered. ' Operating on wounded soldiers. I've seen everything, all types of horrific injuries which soldiers suffer in the battlefield.'

' Wow I've full respect for people who serve in the army.' Charlotte stated earnestly. ' So now you're the Head of Trauma at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital?'

' Yes.' said Owen. ' I love the adrenaline rush of treating acute trauma cases. I heard that you're the Chief of Staff at St Ambrose Hospital?'

' Yes I am. I keep everyone in line.' Charlotte replied proudly.

' Yes, which includes bossing people around.' Cooper added.

' What?! No I don't anymore. You know that, Cooper.' Charlotte defended as she hit his arm playfully.

' Ok, ok, I'm just kidding.' Cooper retracted.

' She's also a sexologist and a really good one at that. People come to her for all sorts of advice about their sexual problems.' he added. ' So if you have any sexual issues, you know who to look for..' he stretched his hands in front of him to shield himself from further attack from his wife.

' Cooper, there are children here!' Charlotte scolded, her Southern accent coming out stronger than ever.

' They're like that.' Amelia whispered to Owen as she watched her two old friends bickering. Gosh how she missed them!

Charlotte and Cooper's bickering was interrupted by the drinks arriving.

' And you're a Paediatrician right?' Owen asked Cooper.

' Yes, I am. Children come to me for a variety of different cases.' Cooper answered.

' You should have seen some of his cases.' Charlotte chimed in. ' Once a child came in with pica and it turned out his mother actually had the same disorder but was ashamed to admit it.'

' And there was another time he risked his license being suspended when he treated a homeless child.' Addison added.

' The child was innocent. How can he be denied the right to receive treatment just because his mother couldn't afford it?' Cooper defended himself.

' Well, that just goes to show how kind hearted he is, right Cooper?' Charlotte asked as she patted her husband's shoulder affectionately.

' Ok, enough talk about me.' said Cooper waving his hands to dismiss the current conversation. ' Hunt, do tell us more about yourself. We've heard only good things about you.'

Owen froze for a moment, feeling like a deer being put on the spotlights.

' Well….ermm….what do you guys wanna know about me?' he asked.

' Well, for starters about how about the fact that you give the best S-E-X ever.' said Amelia winking at him.

' Oops….sorry….I forgot my filter.' she added quickly as Owen's face turned as red as a tomato.

' You do not need to spell the word out, aunt Amelia. I know perfectly well what it means and the rest of the kids are too little to know.' said Mason, grinning.

' What does S-E-X mean?' Henry who was sitting beside him asked with wide eyes.

' Ask your Mom later.' Mason replied noncholantly.

' Yea , what does S-E-X mean?' Georgia who was sitted on the other side of him asked.

Charlotte and Cooper exchanged a glance before Cooper quickly replied…. ' It's when two people love each other a lot, Georgie.'

He was distracted by Caroline tapping at his arm, demanding for his attention.

At the opposite side of the table, Addison gave Amelia a death glare as the younger woman shrugged.

' Sorry, like I said, I forgot my filter.' she whispered back to her friend.

' Tell us more about your experience in the army, Hunt.' said Jake, trying to salvage the situation.

Owen heaved a sigh of relief at the change of topic. The conversation was making him uncomfortable, as fun and friendly as Amelia's friends were. Leave it to his wife to initiate such an uncomfortable topic.

He did notice though that her friends were apparently accustomed to her lack of filter.

As Owen started telling them about his years of experience in the army , and about how much he missed his sister Megan, they all listened attentively. He then told them about the interesting cases he had encountered throughout the years of working in the emergency department of Grey Sloan Memorial. He gradually started feeling at ease with Amelia's friends , which meant a lot considering he seldom opened up to people easily.

Amelia eventually joined in the conversation by telling them about the interesting Neuro cases she had encountered in Grey Sloan Memorial, about her sisters Meredith and Maggie and about her nieces and nephew. She was careful to avoid telling them about her marital problems earlier on with Owen. It was a secret between them both that the others didn't need to know.

The rest of the dinner went on smoothly as the group chatted amicably, exchanging stories and catching up with each other's lives. Amelia watched as Owen interacted with her friends and their children with ease.

* * *

' Owen does seem like a great guy.' Addison pointed out as she and Amelia sat at the balcony of her LA house, feeling the cool breeze of the beach blowing on their faces. Amelia peered into the house where Owen and Jake were sitting on the couch , chatting to each other and watching sports on TV. Henry was already asleep in his bedroom.

' Look at him interacting with the children- he's a natural.' she added, recalling seeing Owen playing tea party with the triplets and then playing a board game with Mason when they dropped by Charlotte and Cooper's place after dinner. When they arrived home, Owen had built some Legos with Henry before Addison had to tuck him into bed.

' Yes he is.' Amelia agreed earnestly. Again, the guilt she felt about having left Owen when he had been nothing but kind, caring and supportive towards her resurfaced.

' But?' Addison knew Amelia well enough to sense that there was something more to the story than her friend was letting on. Since Amelia left home a few months ago- she hadn't been FaceTiming with Addison or the rest of the LA gang- making the excuse that she was too swamped up with work and married life. The truth was, she was too ashamed to tell them about what happened between her and Owen because part of her knew that it was her fault.

Amelia cleared her throat. She knew that she needed to tell her friend the whole truth. Addison was her good friend and had been with her throughout every single one of her experiences while she was in LA. Furthermore, Addison knew about her unicorn baby.

' Please don't judge me when I tell you this…..' Amelia said wearily.

' Amelia- when did I ever judge you?' Addison asked intrigued.

' Well…' Amelia began, ' Actually…. my marriage to Owen wasn't as smooth sailing as I made it up to be…'

' What do you mean?' Addison probed gently.

' I did what I knew best, I ran.' Amelia admitted in a soft voice, staring out at the sea and watching the waves crash onto shore. ' Again.' she added.

' Why did you run?' Addison asked. ' I mean, I know you well enough to know that you have your reasons for doing so. You wouldn't just simply run off like that.'

' I was afraid, Addison.' Amelia admitted. ' The first couple of months were awesome. Then the honeymoon period ended. We were planning to start a family. Well, a family was what Owen wanted very much- it had been his dream all along. Initially I was very much on broad of the idea, and we agreed to start a family immediately. Then, I missed my period and thought I might be pregnant. But when I took the pregnancy test, and it turned out negative- I was actually relieved. It was then that I realized I was afraid of being pregnant again. What if I have another anencephalic baby, Addison?'

' So the main reason you ran away is because you didn't want to face your fears of having another anencephalic baby.' Addison pointed out, nodding her head in understanding and taking Amelia's hand in hers as a gesture of support.

' Yes.' Amelia answered, sighing in relief. She knew that Addison would get it. Addison was one of the very few people who really understood her. ' I mean, what if I can only produce anencephalic babies? What if I can't give him the family he longs for? Would he leave me?'

' Amelia, the recurrence rate of anencephaly is less than 5%.' Addison informed. ' Chances are you both will have a healthy baby.'

' I know- but what if I'm the 5%?' Amelia asked.

' Look at me.' Addison said firmly but gently as their eyes met. ' What happened to the cheerful, bubbly, optimistic Amelia I know who would perform a risky surgery on a patient because she knew that it would be worth it if the surgery succeeded? Where has this Amelia gone to?'

' Life has knocked her down.' Amelia replied sadly.

' No, the Amelia I know would not let that happen. The Amelia I know would fight to the very end to prove the odds wrong.' said Addison.

' Listen here, Amelia.' she continued when her friend remained silent. ' I may not know Owen that well, but from what little I know about him, he seems to be a kind, caring and supportive guy. Have you actually talked to him about your fears? Maybe if you have a heart to heart talk with him about it- he would understand and wouldn't pressure you into having kids.'

' I talked to him about it a couple of weeks ago.' Amelia admitted. ' I told him everything about my baby and opened up to him about my deepest fears. He was so supportive and understanding. Actually, that's the main reason why he followed me here to LA, to visit my baby's grave too.'

' That's so sweet of Owen.' Addison smiled.. ' You are a very lucky girl to have met him, Amelia.' she said honestly.

' I know.' Amelia admitted honestly , smiling back.

' Would you take me and Owen to my baby's grave tomorrow?' Amelia asked. ' It's supposed to be his 5th birthday.'

' Of course!' Addison answered. The memories of Amelia carrying and giving birth to her Unicorn baby were still fresh in her mind. ' I'll be there to offer you support, I know you'll need it.'

' Thanks Addison.' said Amelia gratefully. She was so glad to have met such a good friend in Addison. They shared a strong bond which could never be broken. She considered Addison more of a sister to her than her biological sisters.

' That's what friends are for.' Addison replied as both women exchanged a smile.

They both stared out at the sea again, letting themselves savor the calming effect of the cool seaside breeze blowing on their faces. Amelia had to admit, although she had settled down in Seattle and had gotten used to the lifestyle there, she missed the relaxing atmosphere and beaches of LA.

* * *

 **The next day**

The fresh scent of spring filled the air. A slight breeze was blowing and birds were chirping. Flowers were in full bloom, representing the fresh hope of spring, but it did little to lighten the sombre mood at the cemetery.

The cemetery was almost empty except for 3 figures. One of the figures stepped forward and walked slowly towards one of the gravestones.

Amelia held back tears as she carefully made her way towards the white gravestone on which was engraved with the words ' _Precious Unicorn. Gone too soon but forever in our hearts._ '

She carefully placed a fresh bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. It looked neat, apparently Addison and Jake had taken turns to clean the area from time to time. She made a mental note to thank them for it later.

She slowly kneeled down, the breeze blowing on her face.

' I'm sorry buddy. Mommy is so sorry for not coming back to see you after all this while.' she said softly. ' I've no excuse.'

' I hope you're happy up there in heaven.' she whispered. ' I tell you, you're so lucky. I bet it's so much better up there than it is down here. The world down here isn't nice. There's war, hunger, injustice everywhere. You're in a better place now.'

She let tears roll down her cheeks as she added. ' I hope you're smiling down and watching over me. Look, I've brought uncle Owen to see you. He's mommy's husband now and I'm sure he would've loved to meet you, bud. You both would've been good friends and done lots of fun things together.' she sniffled.

Meanwhile, Owen and Addison were watching Amelia from a distance. She looked solemn as she kneeled down in front of the tombstone.

A tense silence passed between them before Addison spoke up first.

' You know - this is the first time she has been back to her baby's grave since his funeral.' she said. ' Maybe this is the sense of closure she needed.'

Another moment of silence ensued before Owen said. ' She never told me anything about her baby until 2 weeks ago. It must have been so hard on her.'

' I saw her throughout the entire pregnancy.' Addison revealed. ' I performed the first scan on her and it tore my heart to have to break the news to her . She seemed so excited to meet the baby initially, and when I told her the baby had no brain, you should've seen her crestfallen expression. It was like I had taken away everything from her.'

' Yeah according to Amelia, when you delivered the news to her, she was completely devastated.' Owen nodded sadly.

' Did she tell you that she was given the option to terminate, but she decided to carry the baby to term because she wanted to donate his organs?' Addison asked.

' Yes, she did.' Owen answered. ' And I really admire and respect her for this. It must've been a very tough decision for her to make.'

' She wanted to make sure her baby made a difference in many lives during his short time on earth.' Addison said. ' When the baby developed respiratory distress and it was time for Jake and I to take him away from her, it was so heartbreaking. It was like we took away a piece of her heart .' she added sadly, remembering the fateful day vividly.

' It's a very noble thing for her to do.' said Owen, even more in awe of his wife. Her friend had just confirmed what an amazing and remarkable woman she was.

'' Yes, it was.' Addison nodded in agreeement.

They both stopped talking to look at Amelia kneeling in front of the gravestone with tears rolling down her cheeks. Owen wanted to run up to her to hug her, but he respected her privacy and knew she needed a moment alone with her child.

' Thank you Addison.' said Owen suddenly. ' Thank you for being there for Amelia, for being her friend and supporting her all this while.'

Addison smiled. ' Our history went right back to high school when I started dating Derek.' she said. ' Amelia would tag along with him for our dates and both of us became close.' She decided to leave out the wild teenage Amelia part. Nope, Owen didn't need to know that.

' Thank you Owen.' she said. ' Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't. You know what she told me during our last FaceTime chat a couple of days ago? She gloated about how she's so lucky to have found such a kind, caring, understanding and supportive husband like you.'

Owen blushed at the compliment. Although he didn't want to admit it, it really meant a lot to him to hear his wife praise him like that.

' She's amazing too.' he answered, deliberately leaving out the part where she left him with a mere note a few months ago.

Before Addison could reply, Amelia was beckoning for Owen to join her in front of the gravestone.

Excusing himeself, Owen walked slowly towards the spot where Amelia was kneeling and kneeled down beside her.

' Buddy, this is Uncle Owen.' said Amelia softly. 'You both would've gotten along well together.'

' Hey buddy.' said Owen, joining in the conversation. ' Your mother told me about you and how special you are. I wish I got to meet you. We would've done so many fun things together like go fishing and play soccer.'

Amelia felt a tug at her heart at Owen's words. She was sure that Owen would've adored her first child.

' I'm sure you're watching over us, buddy. I hope you're smiling down at us from heaven.' said Amelia, smiling up at the sky. I hope you watch over any siblings you might have in the future too. I love you and miss you so much.' she said, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her words didn't go unnoticed by Owen.

' _I hope you watch over any siblings you might have in the future too.'_ Hearing those words really warmed his heart.

' Amelia.' he whispered softly, unable to believe what he had just heard. Was it true? Was she really ready to have children with him? He didn't want to pressure her if she wasn't ready yet. He would wait until she was actually ready.

' Shhhh.' she placed a finger gently over his lips to silence him and took his hand in hers.

' Buddy, just know that I love you and miss you so much.' Amelia said. ' You'll always hold a special place in my heart, even after your siblings arrive. They would never replace you, you'll always be my firstborn son. Promise me you'll look after them and guard over them ok?' she added.

She gave Owen a subtle squeeze on the hand as she said those words.

At that very moment, she felt a heavy burden being lifted from her shoulders. For the first time since her baby's birth and death, she finally felt free. Free to go on with her life, free from the shadows of her past which binded was the closure she needed. She felt something in her heart telling her that it was ok, that she could move on to start a family with Owen.

At that same moment, Owen knew that his wife finally got the closure she badly needed. He squeezed her hand back as a silent gesture of support.

As they stood there in front of the gravestone, hand in hand, feeling the gentle spring breeze blow on their faces, with Addison watching from a distance, they felt the freedom to move on with their lives and eventually start a family. They knew that Unicorn Baby was looking down from heaven and smiling at them.

 **Any comments, messages and reviews are very much appreciated. I would really love to hear from you all! Please, please do let me know what you think! 3  
**


End file.
